Journey to Gravity falls
by DigitalCat
Summary: Gravity falls is fictional right? Think again...
1. Chapter 1

(Name changed because i don't want to reveal my name online.)

Hello, I am Felicia and I will tell you about my journey to gravity falls, it may seem crazy. I know what you are thinking, Gravity falls is fictional! Well, in my case it's the real deal. Just one thing to say, Mabel is as crazy as she seems. With that out of the way, allow me to begin...

It all began one night ago; I was the only one awake in my house. I was watching the show that I had drawn many characters from and pasted all the wonderful pictures on my wall, and that is Gravity falls. Everything seemed normal; the show was hilarious as usual. Until the T.V went crazy! It started to flash! I didn't see it coming, but an object hit me directly in the head! Knocking me out!

I had woken in the middle of complete nowhere. The area was covered with lush green trees. It was hard to see because everything was so blurry. The impact with the object must have made my vision a bit blurry. There was a sign ahead; it was attached to a tree. But it was hard to read. It had been covered with muck and dirt. Yuck! I did not want to touch that! Well, it seemed like it was the only chance I had of getting to safety. So I took a tissue I had in my pocket and wiped the sign clean enough so I could read it. It said in bold black letters well not that bold because of it being so old. When I read it I could not believe my eyes...

I stood there for a second, just staring at the wooden arrow shaped sign. "M...Mystery shack..!" I replied to myself in amazement. But that was fictional...I can't be in Gravity Falls... Can I? With a quick idea I quickly looked at my hands. Let me tell you, I was FREAKED. They where CARTOON! "Oh god, this is freaky..." I replied to myself, although wanting to know what I did look like as a cartoon character, I pushed that out of the way for now. Never have I been so scared in my life. But to look at the bright side, I could meet my favorite cartoon character. Well, Meeting Mabel Pines would brighten my mood, but not entirely.

As I was trying to cheer myself up, I hear footsteps coming closer, and closer. As I hear them, I get kind of freaked once more. Hopefully it's not those rabid Gnomes. I would never survive that. Although just to take the risk, I look around. I see a 12 year old boy in the distance. This calmed me down a bit. No rabid Gnomes. Like a lightning bolt striking the ground, an idea came right to me and I knew exactly who it was. It was Dipper Pines.

Dipper sighed as he had to post up more signs; Grunkle Stan had made him do this again. "Why me?" He said to himself as he posted up another sign, It read *Mystery Shack this Way!* I had accidentally sneezed, and the noise made Dipper look at the direction it came from. "Mabel? Is that you?" Dipper asked, trying to see who I was. Why had he mistaken me for his crazy twin sister? Was it because of my long brown hair? Not wanting to speak, I just shook my head to say No; hopefully he would have seen my answer. "Mabel, I know it's you, Stop pulling tricks on me!" Dipper demanded walking to me. Being the shy person I am, and being a bit creped out, I ran.

Not knowing where I was going, I tripped up in an old tree stump. In the process, stubbing my toe! "Ouch!" I yell, trying to hold back my tears. After Dipper hearing me speak he knew I wasn't Mabel. Our voices where very different. He stopped in his tracks. He was confused of why a 12 year old girl was doing alone in these dangerous woods. "Are you alright?" He asked walking up to me. I sit up on the stump holding my aching toe. The stump was so pointy with splinters I was surprised I never had one in the behind. "Yeah, I guess." I answered him. He smiled, "Glad your okay, I'm Dipper." He replied. My guess was right. I was in Gravity Falls. "I'm Felicia." I said introducing myself, still holding my toe. Trying to not sound creepy because of watching the show Gravity Falls, I ask "Who`s Mabel?". "Oh, she is my twin sister. She is kind of on the crazy side, so don't say I didn't warn you if you see her." He replied. "Ok, I heard you say that you though I was her." I said, with a smile.

Since I was only at home before, I didn't have any shoes on, only socks. Along with my smiley face t-shirt and black gym pants. A bit of red had stained my white sock. "It seems like you got hurt badly, Follow me, Grunkle Stan should have some bandages. Well, I hope so anyways..." Dipper said. He walked back to the shack, I followed him. He forgot the signs he had to post up. After a pretty long walk, my feet where aching, I have never walked so far without shoes before! In fact, I never had taken such a long walk before.

Mabel had been looking out the window, she had been very BORED. She had read every single book she had brought with her and had been waiting for Dipper to come back. As she saw the two arrive, She question who was the girl that had walked back with Dipper? At least she wasn't the only 12 year old girl here anymore. She ran down to the door to meet the two. Dipper opened the door; Mabel had a big smile on her face, kind of creepy if you ask me. She was obviously happy not to be alone. Mabel thought to herself, Did the new girl like Vampires? "Hello!" Mabel said happily. I was kind of freaked when I saw that big of a smile, But that's what you would expect from Mabel Pines.

"You must be Mabel. Dipper told me about you." I reply to Mabel. "Yep, that's me!" She replied pointing to herself and with a happy tone in her voice. After Dipper telling Mabel of what had happened, I walked inside and Mabel offered me to sit on her bed. I walk upstairs I take off my stained sock and look at the mess my big toe is in. My toe nail was cracked. Did I really hit that hard? I think I was starting to hate trees for a bit.

A taller girl had walked over to me, she looked about 16. Dipper had walked up stairs as well. My guess that the teen was Wendy. "You must be Felicia. Luckily we found some bandages." She replied. She sat down on the other end of the bed. She must have been convinced by Dipper to help out. Because she would not normally help out. Since Stan had been advertising another fake merchandise. And Soos was working on something that was broken. She was the only one that could help. Wendy applied the bandage to my beaten up toe. "It's not that much, but it's the best we could find." She replied.

After Wendy left the room, Dipper spoke. "Just a question, But why where you in the middle of the woods Felicia? It's dangerous out there." Dipper asked me. I couldn't tell the truth, knowing how Dipper was freaked out by that kind of stuff...I just had to say something less weird. "I was knocked out and I woke up in the middle of the woods, I don't know where to go..." I reply. "Stay with us!" Mabel said to me with a big smile. That girl can probably smile through anything. That is what I was expecting from a girl like Mabel. It was the only option I had, so I answered "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

(Name used is not my real name.)

"Yay!" Mabel said with another of her big smiles, how crazy can that girl be? "Felicia, There is something I would like to tell you first, it's about gravity falls." Dipper said to me. "Yeah, what is it?" I ask. Probably knowing what he would say, that gravity falls is not your average place to be. "If you think Gnomes and Sea monsters are fake, think again. Gravity falls has all of those things. All the monsters you can imagine." Dipper replied. "Whoa, sounds kind of cool if you ask me." I reply. Dipper seemed glad that there was another person who believed him. He pulled out a book with a number 3 on it from a drawer. "This is proof that I know. And that me and Mabel did meet up with some of these creatures before." Dipper replied. "It seems like there is more than one of that book." I said questioning the 3 on the cover.

"If you are trying to solve the mystery of gravity falls, Count me in. I haven't had this much excitement in a bit." I said. The pines twins seemed very happy to have another kid there age around gravity falls. "Although I wish my toe wasn't in this bad of a condition..." I said to myself. But just thinking of what Dipper said. I could meet up with ANYTHING here. But if I ever get back home, I will have some photos of these creatures... But just remembering I was cartoon now, No one would believe me. "But where would I sleep if I'm staying with you for a bit?" I question. "I have a sleeping bag you can use." Mabel answered. "Thanks Mabel." I reply.

After Mabel and Dipper asked their Grunkle Stan if I could stay, they walked back up stairs. "He said that you can stay as long as you help work here." Dipper replied. I knew that's what exactly Stan would say. "Well, it's better than staying in the middle of the woods." I answered.

After Dipper and Mabel had told me about meeting up with the many creatures such as the Gnomes and the ferocious sea monster known as the Gobblewonker, It was getting pretty late, all the excitement made me sleepy. I couldn't stay up another minute and I quickly fell asleep. I woke up pretty early, but something was strange... I was outside once more, But why? Then I noticed something, I WAS PINNED TO THE GROUND! Thick rope held me tight to the ground. As I saw something red in the distance, one of my biggest worries had come true. A small person walked up to me. I knew it was a Gnome, their leader Jeff the gnome in fact.

Mabel and Dipper woke up soon after. Many mini muddy foot prints where seen on the floor. "Where did Felicia go?" Mabel asked looking at Dipper. Dipper looked around, "Well, We do know that she didn't just leave...And the footprints are very small..." Dipper was about to say something else, But Mabel spoke before. "The Gnomes!" Mabel shouted with a worried tone. "They must have thought that she was you Mabel! We have to save her!" Dipper replied. After they had quickly gotten dressed, Mabel and Dipper took the golf cart that Dipper had driven the last time they saw the gnomes.

"Agh! Let me go!" I shout, Jeff had a confused look on his face. He knew something was wrong. "Wait a minute... You're not Mabel." He said. He was a bit mad at the other gnomes for taking the wrong person. I struggle to get free, but the rope would not budge. "Let me go you stupid miniature person!" I shouted at the Gnome. The wire was too thick to break on my own. I needed something to cut it. I knew I had angered Jeff by accident. "Oh well, Guess we will have to use you to get Mabel to come here "Jeff replied. He thought his plan would work. Quickly after he said that, Dipper and Mabel arrived. "Let her go!" Mabel shouted. Dipper had been holding the base ball bat that was left in the golf cart from the first time they met the gnomes.

"We will let her go if Mabel will come with us this time!" The tiny person replied. Without speaking a word, Mabel grabbed the base ball bat from Dipper and wacked Jeff. Knocking him out. "That's for taking our friend!" Mabel said, at the same time being a bit angry at the knocked out gnome. Dipper ran over and pulled the pegs out of the ground that pinned me down. I quickly got up. "Thanks." I said to Dipper as I got up. We were lucky this time; Jeff wasn't awake to command the other gnomes to form the gnome monster again. It was a quick getaway. We thought so anyhow.

It wasn't such a luck streak for long, the gnomes still came after us, for a tiny person, those guys could RUN. They almost beat the golf cart! Almost anyways. The gnomes jumped onto the golf cart, but it only took a slap to get them off balance. They were easy to take care of compared to the last time they attacked.

"Thanks owe you two something for saving me back there." I said to Dipper and Mabel as we arrived back at the Mystery shack. After we got inside I decided to Sketch a bit. Thinking of back home, the many drawings I made. Here, it would be kind of easy drawing well. Besides, everything is cartoon after all. I still don't get why everyone thinks I'm Mabel... I understand because of us both having long brown hair, but Mabel is COMPLETELY different other than that. I'm not crazy, Not one bit. And now I know how it feels to be captured by a bunch of miniature people. Not too glad about that, but oh well. Hopefully I survive this summer. I think I probably will anyhow. In these cartoons, No big harm is done. Although like Dipper said, anything could happen.


	3. Chapter 3

After drawing a neon colored fox, as I always wanted to try and draw neon colored animals... It made me think, Where there special animals here at gravity falls? Not just in fan fictions and such? It made me think about dragons and phoenixes as well. I dreamed of seeing a dragon in real life. Or seeing that fictional fire bird come to life. It would be quite amazing. Or so I thought. I had not noticed, But Dipper went outside looking for something he had seen in the book.

I was interrupted by a goat grabbing my pencil. It just stared blankly at me and ran off. "Hey! Give that back!" I shouted at the goat as it ran off. I chased it outside. Still no pencil back though, the hoofed animal came to a stop as a blazing fire ball was shot in our direction. It flew past me at high speed. I almost got hit! Why had it have to be me being chased by these creatures? I thought whatever it was, it was chasing me but I was wrong. All I could do was yell for help, but someone had yelled before me. I had to check what had happened; besides the goat had already ran off somewhere else with my pencil. I ran in the direction the blaze had came from

I had seen some bird like foot prints had burnt the ground. I thought for a moment, it can't be a Griffon or Phoenix? Can it? I followed the burnt path. Before I reached the creature, it screeched. It hurt my ears badly. As I looked around, I was shocked of what I saw. Dipper was being attacked by a Phoenix.

I thought those birds where naturally peaceful! And what would it be doing in gravity falls? The giant flame bird let out an un-natural screech. "Wh...What do I do?" I ask afraid at the sight of the volcano bird. But the creature must of heard me as it charged and pinned me to a tree with its foot. The Phoenix`s foot felt like it was burning my skin. But it wasn't hot enough to do so. I tried to push the bird's foot away; I thought I was going to be killed.

There was a lake nearby and Dipper knew what to do. There was a bucket nearby, it was broken, and there was a crack at the bottom and a small hole in the side. But in good enough condition to fill with water for a short period of time. Short enough to soak a Phoenix. Quickly he filled the bucket and threw the water at the fire beast. I was soaked as well, but it was better than being burnt. The bird screeched, as it looked weakened. In no mood to fight, it took off. I was happy to be free. I could have been burnt alive!

I calm myself down quickly. If I want to survive, I have to act braver than that! "And I thought a bunch of gnomes was scary." I said, Thanking Dipper. "If you had not come here, I don't know what I would have done." Dipper replied. "If it had not been for the goat stealing my pencil, I don't know what would have happened." I answered, smiling a bit as it was intended to be a joke. That stupid goat was kind of useful after all. Although I still wanted my pencil back...

We had gotten to the Mystery shack safe and sound. My fear if getting burnt had come back once more. I will never look at a Phoenix or anything related to it the same way ever again... Not as a fictional fire bird, but a Real beast of fire.


	4. Chapter 4 Finally! :D Special

(Again, names changed to protect identity)

Well, that was probably the scariest part of my life, Getting bullied shouldn't seem as bad now. Thinking about school, and my friends, Family...I wonder how much they miss me, probably a lot. And thinking deeper into that, I wonder what it would be like if Sarah and Ash where here... Obviously Ash would be very hyper, and it would be fun if my BFF would be here...

Well, that wish came true. Sarah woke up in the middle of nowhere, and she thought the best idea was to climb up a tree, and see where she was. As she was about to reach the top, Ash had been awake earlier and was looking around as well. Sarah had reached the top... but she heard a tiny crack... Uh-oh! The tree could not hold her as it snapped! Sarah fell out of the tree and right on top of Ash! "Ouch..." Ash said trying to get up. "Sorry little buddy!" She said, as she would always say. "S..Sarah?" He asked looking up. She got off of him and helped him up. "Ash?" She asked. "Why do you look so... Cartoony?" He asked. "I...I don't know..." She replied.

As they walked around, trying to find where they were, Mabel had been trying her grappling hook, an accident waiting to happen. "Grappling hook!" She shouted as the hook shot from the gun. The hook hooked into Ash`s shirt and pulled him. "Ahh!" He was quickly knocked down. "Come back here!" Sarah shouted as she chased after him.

Mabel was puzzled, who had she 'caught' with her grappling hook? "Who are you?" she asked him. Ash turned around. He was speechless. Mabel turned around, but no one was there. "Why do you have that look on your face?" Mabel asked, tilting her head. "B...But you're not real..." He replied. "But I'm right here..." Mable replied. "But you`re cartoon..." He replied. "I don't understand..." she replied.

Sarah had finally caught up with Ash. But she stopped to a sharp stop. "M...Mabel...?" She asked, with a shocked look. "How do you know my name...?" She asked backing up. She quickly ran off, thinking that something strange was going on. Complete strangers knew her name. "What just happened?" Sarah asked. Ash just shrugged, as to say I don't know. Mabel had dropped the grappling hook and Ash picked it up. He smiled as he held it.

Mabel ran back to the shack. I was outside looking at the cartoon scenery and sketching. Mabel bumped into me. "What just happened?" I asked turning around. Mabel began to explain. "There were these two kids, one looked 12 and the other looked around 8. They knew my name! It was freaky!" She said. This got me curious as I asked more about these two kids. She explained more, the descriptions pretty much matched Sarah and Ash. Could they have been here as well? "Just tell me if you see them again, alright?" I replied to her. She nodded.

As i continued drawing, I hear talking. "Gah, why won't this stupid thing UN hook?" Ash said as he tried to un hook the hook from a tree he had fired it up in. I put down my note book and pencil as I walked further in the woods. I was completely bang on right. It was Sarah and Ash.


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry for the long wait! And sorry for the short chap as well!)

Sarah turned around and saw me. "Felicia..?" Sarah asked walking over to me. "Yep, you are right!" I said with a smile. Ash was not paying attention at all as he was still trying to get the hook out of the tree. "Hold on a sec, Ok Sarah?" I asked her. She nodded in reply to say yes. I walked over to Ash and yanked on the string attached to the hook. The hook just un-hooked as it fell and hit Ash on the head. "He...Sorry Ash." I said to him. "Felicia?" He asked me. He had not paid attention at all a minute ago. "Yes Ash, It's me. And NEVER tell all you know about a cartoon character in front of them it makes you seem weird." I said to him. "Okay..." he answered me.

"Sooo, What do we do know? We are now cartoon and probably many people are watching us now..." Sarah asked me. "Wait...People are watching us...?" Ash asked curiously. "Yes, because we are cartoon, why did you ask? Sarah just said that." I answered him. "So that`s why I feel like I'm being watched..." He said.

After a Looong explanation, we walked to the Mystery shack as I was explaining. Ash began to speak of what would make things much more fun. Well, that backfired as well. "I wish Cody was here... Y`know, so thing would be much fun for me as well. It's not fair that you have your best friend here, and I don't." Like i said, It backfired. Cody had been warped as well. But he woke up on top of the mystery shack!

"Wha..? Where am I..?" Cody said looking around. Ashton looked up, It was his best friend Cody. "CODY!" He shouted out, Cody looked down from the building. "Who are you and why are you cartoon?" He asked looking down.

"It's me! Ash!" Ash shouted. "Don't worry! Imma going to catch you!" Ash said. "Okay then!" Cody shouted. He jumped and landed on top of Ash! "Ow..." Ash said. "Well, At least you broke my fall!" Cody said with a smile. I just knew it would be total chaos. An 8 year old and a 9 year old, two are very hyper... What was to become of this?!

Mabel walked outside. "Its them!" She said pointing to Ash and Sarah. It was time i told the truth... I couldn't keep it back anymore...Could I?

"Mabel, I...I have something to tell you..." I said to her. "I...I'm not from here...I'm from the real world...Your cartoon." I said. Mabel had a shocked look. "B...But what do you mean...?" She asked me. "I was warped here when i was watching TV, I have to get back home, Along with my friends. This is Sarah, Ash and Cody." I said introducing my friends. Mabel took this better than I expected.

"This is so COOL! I better tell Dipper!" Mabel said excited. She raced inside. Ran up stairs and brought Dipper outside. "Mabel, I don't think we are cartoon. "Dipper said to his twin sister. "But she said we were! And Felicia even said that she was from the real world! She was warped here!" Mabel tried to explain to her brother.

As they arrived outside, I heard them speaking. "It's true." I replied to them. "But...wait...What?" Dipper said a bit confused. "I know you have seen weirder things than this in gravity falls, But i need your help to get back!" I replied. "Alright, we will help." Dipper replied, quite determined.

(Suggestions are open. But not for the next chap. The one after that though, yes. Ash,Sarah and Cody are based on real people :D So is Felicia. And..Wow many people and thing fell on top of Ash XD)


	6. Chapter 6

(Not accepting fan characters at the moment, But maybe later as long as the fan character lives in gravity falls.)

Meanwile...Far from the mystery shack...

"You FOOL! You where supposed to bring the girl to me!" an angry voice said. The room was dark and his face was not visible. "But...But they got in the way!" Someone MUCH shorter replied. "No matter, She will be mine sooner or later.." "But..." "But what? Its not like there are much more people than those two against us..." "Well, There are 3 more..." "WHAAAT?" "But im sure you will be able to get her...Me...Im giving up...On getting her for myself anyhow."

Back at the mystery shack...

Everyone was discussing and trying to find out how to get me and my friends back home. "Well, an object did hit me in the head when i got warped here... I think it may have been a book..." I said. "Then let's go find it!" Ash said. "It might be one of those books! Y'know the ones with all the info!" Sarah said. "Alright. I think I remember..." After a long walk, we got to the spot. A brown book was on the ground. "I thought so!" I said happily as i picked it up. It was book 2! But how...? Gideon had that book... This brought me to a conclusion of why me and my friends where warped! "But that's Gideon's book..." Cody said a bit confused. "Gideon has one of those books?" Mabel said a bit confused. "I'm guessing that Gideon warped us!" I said to my friends. "It could make sense." Dipper said. We were right!

"Well done...You found out another mystery..." A western tone voice said as Gideon walked out of the woods. Before thinking Ash and Cody ran and tackled down Gideon "Get off of me you fools!" Gideon shouted. Ash just ignored what he said and punched him! "Oww!" Gideon shouted.

Cody grabbed Gideon's magic bolo tie. "You don't understand! Don't break it! It's unstable!" Gideon shouted. "You think that could trick us!" Cody shouted as he smashed it on the ground. As it smashed a bright light emerged from it. I fainted!

I started to wake up...I felt...weird...Like I wasn't myself... Since when was I wearing pink...?

"Ugh...What happened...?" I said, a bit confused of what was going on. "Wait...What happened to my voice...?" I replied a bit shocked. My voice sounded quite different than usual... "The flash must of done something...Your voice always sounded like that." Dipper said. Mabel woke up as well. She fainted too. She felt Weird as well...

"What the heck happened..?" I said getting up. Again my voice different than usual. "Yeah..What did happen...?" Mabel said getting up. We then looked at eachother. What we saw we could not believe! "But...Wait...What?!" Mabel said in confusion. She saw herself and i saw myself. "I think Gideon may have been right, The tie was unstable!" I tried to explain to her. "Okay..But...How do we get back? I mean the ray switched our bodies but how do we get back?!" Mabel asked. "Okay...So im a bit confused... Whos Mabel and Whos Felicia...?" Sarah asked in confusion. "Well...Um...I don't know how to explain it..." I replied. Although i have one thing to say, Having braces was weird and I never want to have them!

(Any ideas on what should happen next...? Im out of ideas D: )


End file.
